Closed Alpha Versions
0.0.8 - reworked sprite handling - gnome sprites generated from parts - reworked the workshop construction window - added high dpi scaling and font size adjustment 0.0.9 - new OpenGL based renderer - reworked stockpile item filtering 0.1.0 - updated to Qt 5.10.0 - added lots of plants - added "enableLog" option to config.cfg - added changelog.txt 0.1.1 - added exprtk for math formula parsing - fixed seasonal sprites for opengl renderer - added clearLogOnStart option to config - added enableScaling option to config - added value bars for needs to gnome widget - added value decay per minute for needs - added activity log for gnomes - possible fix for black background in some windows 0.1.2 - added item info widget - added light handling to renderer - added day/night mode - saving/loading of lights - animated torches - added personal room assignment - added beds to rooms and dorms, gnomes need sleep now - added eating and drinking 0.1.3 - added water processing and rendering - added many workshops and craftable items - added distillery workshop - containers which require the same item and material type now do so 0.1.4 - added new game screen - fix #81 changing profession for gnome created additional need bars and attribs 0.1.5 - fixed cursor pos for rotated views - paint job sprite green after required tool is picked up - seasonal sprites for slopes 0.1.6 - fixed placement of starting items - added dyers workshop 0.1.7 - added digHole command - added building of most wall and floor types - added scaffold - added gravity to gnomes and items when removing floor tiles 0.1.8 - added wall build mode that auto builds floor tiles below - added outer ramp corners - added checkbox to farmwidget to shown only types with available seed item - improved renderer 0.1.9 - when only one entity is present on a tile, clicking it skips the tile info window and opens the respective window - part one of stockpile rework 0.2.0 - part two of stockpile rework, per item suspends - added copy&paste for stockpile settings - fix work sprites disappearing on escape - added right click menu 0.2.1 - added pasture - rework of animal actions 0.2.2 - added butchering animals from pastures 0.2.3 - added random kingdom name generation - added support for multiple save games - added status screen for messages during world generation - screenshots - added keyboard support ( 1 - 0 ) for commands - hide undiscovered tiles 0.2.4 - menu option continue loads last save game now - when using a container to build a workshop it now drops its items - added metals and gems to underground - added config option for fow - reordered farm job priorities - fix gnome widget professions - added embark item presets 0.2.5 - require felling axe for tree cutting - added baby animals - fixed crash with workshops with empty recipe lists - gnomes now die from hunger and thirst - updated to Qt5.11.1 0.2.6 - fences - added cows, moo - fixed rotating workhop job sprites - fixed crash when loading constructions without sprite - add remove floor, replace wall/floor commands - added remove plant command 0.2.7 - fixed crashes with removing stockpiles and pasture - fixed domr stuff carrying over after new game - improved eating and drinking - added highlight to selected item in right click menu 0.2.8 - fixed creation of ghost items at position (0,0,0) - added tooltip to construct workshop button listing crafts - fix crash with deconstructing fences - added butcher excess lifestock - lowered food intake and doubled the time before gnomes die from thirst and starvation - added mine stairs up - fixed deconstruction stairs 0.2.9 - fixed crash with butcher when pressing cancel on empty list - fixed crash with deconstructing a torch - fixed removing rooms - fixed deconstructing furniture in rooms - fixed ghosts of felling axes making it to the next game 0.3.0 - added check if required items exist before handing out jobs, should reduce green/yellow flashing of jobs - fixed memory leak with jobs - added message box when opengl init fails - reduced sleep, hunger, thirst - renamed the build door widget to build utility so people stop asking why torches are doors - fix stockpile filter settings for loading/saving copy&paste - big windows like Population Overview, Stocks and Kingdom now have a max size of the game window 0.3.1 - abort jobs now correctly unclaims items - hunger and thirst now only abort jobs if food/drink items are available - fixed a crash with aborting jobs - made the new game screen more friendly for lower resolutions - added button to create a random gnome - fixed saving of job sprites - added status messages to loading screen - fixed gnomes freezing after load 0.3.2 - replacing walls now return materials - moved the log file to C:\Users\\Documents\My Games\Ingnomia - tweaked cursor positioning if there is a wall structure in the tile in front of it - fix space bar for toggle pause - added keyboard plus and minus for zoom